Her Blond Inspiration
by Erisabesu
Summary: Hinata's training is interrupted by something risqué. She finds herself inspired by the boldness of the pair's desires, and considers if she has the courage to do the same thing for the one she loves. [HinataHana] Yuri, with a dash of mild NaruSasu.


Summary: Hinata witnesses something scandalous at the training grounds, and runs away in shock. After the shock passes, she finds herself inspired by the boldness of a certain person's desires, and considers whether she has the courage to do something similar for the one she loves.

Warnings: Rated for sexual content, male/male pairings, and some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Her Blonde Inspiration"

Hinata ducked behind a taijutsu post just in time, hiding from the two shinobi who'd burst into the empty training grounds from the dense Konoha trees. She held her breath, trying to make herself very small, facing away from the pair though her Byakugan showed her exactly what was going on. She didn't want to get caught in the crossfire; she'd seen these two fight many times before.

"I said, not _here_, Dobe!" Sasuke was on offense, pushing Naruto backward with some fast moves.

Naruto was grinning broadly, and the late morning sunlight reflected from his blonde hair as he moved, "C'mon, Sasuke, worried we'll get caught?" He didn't seem to be using much effort to avoid his teammate's attacks.

"Tch," Sasuke just pressed onward, driving Naruto further out into the open, until Naruto caught his pale fist in a large, tanned hand.

"You'll have to do better than that, Teme!" Naruto chuckled, reversing the progress Sasuke had made and slowly repositioning them closer and closer to the edge of the trees.

"Baka!" Sasuke protested, grunting with effort though Hinata could tell Naruto was going to win this sparring match. It made her smile softly, even though she felt a little guilty for not letting them know she was there- but she didn't want to risk interrupting them while they were fighting. She'd say hello when they were finished.

It always made her so excited to see Naruto in action- nobody expected him to be a good fighter, but she'd always known he'd surprise them in the end. Now, years after their first Chuunin exam, everyone in the village knew he was someone to be reckoned with. It was one reason she admired him so much- over time he'd changed what everyone thought of him, and he'd done it by being himself.

Naruto blocked every one of Sasuke's attacks, and soon, he'd pinned his black-haired rival to the trunk of a large tree, holding his arms against the bark and showing nearly all his teeth in the cockiness of his smile. Sasuke was glaring, but something seemed affectionate underneath his irritation… Hinata frowned; she had never been able to read Sasuke as well as Neji-nii-san could.

Naruto trapped Sasuke against the tree trunk with his body, adjusting his grip to one hand so he could reach under the hem of his teammate's black shirt and pull it up to his armpits. Hinata's jaw dropped when she saw Naruto lean down and flick his tongue over Sasuke's pale right nipple.

Sasuke worked an arm free, and twined his fingers into Naruto's hair as if to stop him, "Baka, this is a _public_ training area- quit it!"

Naruto just chuckled between licks, disregarding the protests of his rival, "You know how sparring with you makes me horny, Sasuke. And nobody's here! Besides…" he used his teeth on the tight nub, and she could hear Sasuke gasp.

Naruto chuckled, "You _like_ it."

Naruto licked his way down Sasuke's bare stomach, and Hinata swallowed, now feeling extremely out of place, and embarrassed that she was witnessing such an intimate moment.

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto licked into his navel as his calloused hands undid the button of his pants. Naruto pulled down Sasuke's clothing enough to free his erection, and Hinata turned her head away although she couldn't stop watching.

Naruto made a victory noise, seeing he was exactly right about how much Sasuke liked the risk they were taking. He looked up his rival's body, licking his lips, "I can't help it if I love to suck you off. I wouldn't think you'd object, Teme!"

"Tch," Sasuke gave what looked like a smile, at least for someone who didn't smile at all, as Naruto began to give him a blowjob, pressing his hips back against the tree in his enthusiasm.

Sasuke's voice came out a little bit distracted, "Don't… don't… _Mmmm_… don't pretend this is all you're going to do… you always… end up _fucking_ me, Dobe."

Naruto came off of him enough to laugh; "Now you're thinking in the right direction, Uchiha-_tensai_."

Sasuke smirked, leaning his head back into the roughened bark which exposed his regal neck, "But if _anyone_ catches us, I'll be pissed as hell. And you know what _that_ means, Dobe."

Naruto gripped his hips tighter, moving off Sasuke's stiff cock to have the final word, "Urusei-tebayo!"

As Sasuke began to groan from what Naruto was doing to him, Hinata managed to slip away undetected, though she had to stop to calm herself down once she'd covered a safe distance. She wasn't sure if it was how quickly she'd escaped the scene, or the erotic scene replaying itself in a loop in her mind that was making it so hard for her to breathe.

"N-N-_Naruto_-_kun_…" She whispered, totally in awe.

She sank into the cool undergrowth of the forest floor, sitting against the roots of a tall tree much further away from the training grounds. It wasn't exactly a total secret that Naruto and Sasuke were boyfriends; most of the "Rookie-Nine" knew about it, and probably several others besides. However, she'd never really seen them _together_; they weren't the type of couple to show many open displays of affection.

It made perfect sense for Naruto to be the more dominant one, but Hinata almost couldn't believe what she'd witnessed. He'd made it look so easy, just pushing Sasuke back against the tree and dictating exactly what he wanted, and when and where they would do it. Vaguely, she remembered a time that she might have been jealous to see Naruto with someone else… but those days had long since passed.

She knew herself so much better now, but she could _never_ do something like that! She'd never once been able to initiate anything sexual with her own lover. Of course she'd never said _no_… but it was different to go along with someone else's advances, than it was to take the risk yourself.

She hugged her knees to her chest, replaying her most recent memories, hearing the ever-present questions: "_What do you want, Hinata? Can you tell me_?"

She flushed deeply, embarrassed that even after six months of sexual activity those questions were still being asked. She tried to show that she was happy, and she definitely liked everything they did! But… could she do it? Could she be the one to take the lead? It seemed like something that would definitely be appreciated, but she was _terrified_ of not doing it right.

She leaned her forehead down onto the tops of her knees, breathing deeply to try and calm herself. She pictured Naruto's confident face, grinning as he fought against his teammate- no easy feat in itself considering who that actually was. Naruto's fighting abilities were what she admired the most after his determination.

So how had he been able to do it? This was the first time she'd ever considered she and Uchiha Sasuke might share the same reservations; how had he gotten Sasuke to stop worrying about being in public, and just enjoy the moment?

The idea of sex outdoors made Hinata tremble in anxiety; it was probably the scariest thing she could imagine. She had always been so _unbearably_ shy. She was shy even with all her clothes _on_- so she really couldn't imagine ever being comfortable enough to… do _that_ outside, in the daylight, where anybody might be able to see them. She sighed; Naruto sure had guts.

Even with her Byakugan, she didn't trust that someone from her clan wouldn't accidentally catch her. It would be too humiliating! She was good, but she wasn't the top Byakugan user among all the Hyuuga. So she'd probably have to get them really deep into the woods to be sure nobody could see, which meant she'd have to come up with a good excuse for going so far…

"Oh!" She gasped. What was she thinking? Her cheeks colored even darker, and she closed her eyes against the idea.

And then, just as suddenly, she opened them.

Naruto hadn't been scared of getting caught; he'd wanted Sasuke and went for it.

Why? Why was it that she always found herself watching Naruto? Why was it that she admired him, wanted so badly to be like him- even a little bit? Why did seeing him do something as simple as spar with his boyfriend make her want to go straight over to the Inuzuka house and—

"Eh!" She gasped again, hiding her face in her knees once more. It was embarrassing… but it was true. She _wanted_ to go there, she _wanted_ to be able to make the first move… but could she? Could she really?

She gave herself a few moments to get used to the idea. It's not like they hadn't been sleeping together for a while now, and they'd dated for a long time before that. It was clear that she could ask for or do anything she wanted, though that had always been the hardest thing for her, all her life- she didn't want to cause any trouble, disturb anyone, or inconvenience anyone, much less make any of her own demands.

She raised her head, leaning back against the tree and folding her hands in the hollow of her lap. There was love between them, she knew it. She felt it, every time that tattooed cheek nuzzled against hers, and every time she was startled by the bawdy laughter that seemed to come out of nowhere as they talked and cuddled. She also knew being outside was a big turn-on; maybe it was the connection to animals? Thoughts like these always made her smile, made her able to relax, a little.

Wasn't it worth it? To get uncomfortable for the one you loved?

Hinata got to her knees, and then her feet. She pointed her toes in the direction of her family's home, the beginnings of a plan starting to work itself out in her mind. She knew exactly how Naruto would answer the question- he'd do anything for the people precious to him. Her stomach flipped nervously, but she darted towards her house anyways. It was her turn to be the one to show what she felt, _first_.

She didn't stop running even when she passed through the gates, kicking off her sandals in the large entryway and heading as quickly as possible to her room to get ready before she lost her nerve. Neji-nii-san was sitting with her father on the back porch, as was their habit after training together for the morning, but neither of them paid her any mind as she sprinted past them. Neji did turn her way, curious, but like most of the Hyuuga, he said nothing, filing the information away in case it might become important later.

She closed her bedroom door behind her with a thud, leaning into it and catching her breath after such a long run. But she didn't let herself stop for too long, or she might balk at what she was about to do. She stretched out on the floor at the foot of her bed, and reached underneath it to pull out a thin box. She sat up on her knees, and carefully lifted the lid, eyeing the contents with more than a little trepidation.

Well, it would be considerably better than ending up out in the woods completely _naked_.

The set had been a gift on their one year anniversary, only a couple of months after her seventeenth birthday. The bra was glossy black leather, the cups permanently rounded and arching stiffly out from the tissue paper. Hinata was almost afraid to pick it up, it seemed so _indecent_… and yet part of her was secretly thrilled to own something so seductive. She gulped, running fingertips over the hardened leather, imagining what it would be like on herself.

The matching shorts were just as scandalous; there's no way she could wear any panties underneath them. These she held up, hoping they wouldn't make to much noise when she walked- she'd _die_ if anyone found out about them! She rested the skimpy shorts on her lap for a moment, also hoping that she'd be able to pull them over her hips at all; she could bet leather was a tad unforgiving.

And it wasn't her fault she had curves that made Ino seethe with envy.

Hinata sighed, slumping where she knelt. This was going to be hard. She clenched her hands into fists around the leather shorts, hearing a muffled scrunching noise. But she wouldn't give up so easily. If Naruto could seduce his boyfriend in a public training ground in broad daylight, then she could certainly wear her anniversary present underneath her regular clothes to seduce her own most precious person.

No big deal.

She set her jaw, and stood up, moving the shorts and the box to her bed. She quickly unzipped her jacket and took off her weapons pouches, making a neat pile of clothing as she stripped her torso to the nude. Wanting to cover herself quickly, she grabbed for the bra and cupped it over her breasts, settling them inside the protective curves and adjusting for comfort before reaching behind her back to secure it. She slipped the tiny leather straps over her dainty shoulders, and looked down to see how it fit.

Her jaw dropped in amazement- her breasts were fairly good sized to begin with, but this bra made them seem ridiculously plump! Their roundness was cradled much more comfortably than she would have thought, but still her pale flesh nearly spilled over the edge. She quickly moved her hands to hold herself in, and was startled by how … _sexy_, she felt.

She swallowed, trying not to lose her nerve altogether from the realization that this gift hadn't been given because it was on sale. Inuzuka's were crafty, that's for sure. Crafty, and _lusty_, and this bra was only the faintest representation of how deep their insatiability truly plunged.

Somewhat reluctantly, she moved her hands from her chest and began to take off her pants. She slid them down her legs, biting her lip as she also removed her panties, shivering from the feel of cooler air on her bare backside.

Her hands shook slightly from nerves as she reached for the shorts, bending over to step into them as gracefully as she could manage. They were snug, but she was able to pull them up over her hips and bottom, more than a little alarmed at how _low_ they rode across her abdomen- it was a good thing she preferred to be shaved. She twisted her body, smoothing her hands across the garments that behaved almost like a second skin as she moved.

Very shyly, she cupped her own ass, making sure it was at least mostly covered. It was hard to see what it looked like, because her breasts got in the way no matter how she tried to crane her neck or bend her waist. But since it didn't feel too uncomfortable she would have to assume the shorts looked the way they were designed to look. Somehow, she just knew if she used the mirror inside her closet door, she'd never be able to gather the courage to leave her bedroom at all.

She could go into the woods, and she could do her best to initiate something- she knew she'd get a very good response- but being _completely_ _naked_ as well was just too much. She had to keep at least some sense of dignity, which also meant not knowing exactly how such a tawdry outfit actually looked like on her body.

She did a quick pattern of Hyuuga taijutsu forms, and noted that the shorts squeaked only minimally with her movements. Relieved, she got out a clean blue shirt and a pair of pants, but finished dressing by putting on her familiar tan coat, comforted by the weight and bulkiness of it around her body. She ran her hands down the front of her chest and stomach outside her coat, trying to reassure herself that no one would be able to tell what she had on underneath.

Before leaving her bedroom, she folded an extra blanket from her bed and stuffed it into her knapsack- it was the only thing she could come up with that would get them into the woods without too many embarrassing questions. Then she walked briskly to the front of the house and put on her sandals, thankful no one was around to ask where she was going, or worse- _why_. She could hardly have answered with the truth. She slung the knapsack over her back, trying to ignore her anxiety.

Determined to at least try out her plan, she focused on her blonde classmate. Naruto wouldn't be scared. And Naruto, she had to admit, would probably have done this a very _long_ time ago.

She took a deep breath, and once again bolted across the Hyuuga property, this time in the direction of the village center. There was one last stop she needed to make before going to collect the Inuzuka that she loved with her entire heart.

* * *

... 

Hinata walked slowly up the dirt path that crossed Inuzuka property, her stomach fluttering from something much more aggressive than butterflies, and so she concentrated on keeping her steps even all the way to the door. She gulped, adjusting the now-heavier knapsack on her shoulder, and raised her hand to knock.

Inside the house, she heard a dog bark loudly, and in a sudden panic she jumped to the side and pressed her back against the wall, instantly activating her Byakugan to scan the immediate area.

Then she let her breath out all at once; it had only been Akamaru. She chided herself for being so silly- it's not like she'd never been to this house before, and Akamaru was certainly not a threat. She made a little fist to remind herself once more to be brave, and went back to the door. She knocked, holding her breath in anticipation.

When no one came to the door right away, she started to panic- was there no one home? She could check, of course, but it was impolite to use her special bloodline to peek on allies, much less friends; she knocked on the door again, shuffling her feet anxiously. Soon enough, she heard a familiar whining behind the thick wood, and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Who is it, Akamaru?" She heard Kiba's clear voice as he came towards the door, and she stepped back a bit, feeling dreadfully shy about coming over without a prior invitation. Akamaru barked a response, and Hinata could almost picture the enormous dog panting happily and thumping his tail on the ground. She and Akamaru had always gotten along well.

Kiba opened the door suddenly, and Hinata tried not to gasp out loud. Kiba almost never wore a shirt when he was relaxing at home and it still startled her to see him half-naked, especially since he was so comfortable that way, as evidenced by his even tan. He was grinning from ear to ear, looming over her with his eyes twinkling, and she had to swallow twice before she could get out a greeting.

He beat her to it, of course. "Hinata! I didn't think I'd see you today! What's the occasion?"

"Um…" She glanced away from the full force of his smile as well as… well… his tall, broad shouldered, utter _manliness_. Sometimes it was just a little too much for her to handle.

"Ano…" What was she doing there again?

"Oi, don't just stand there," Kiba laughed, ushering her inside with a surprisingly gentle hand on her arm, "Come on in!"

"Uh, Kiba-kun?" She gripped the strap of her knapsack for comfort, following him inside and dutifully taking her sandals off. When she looked up, she saw Kiba had paused in the hallway to wait for her, and she had to glance away from him again, "I… I hope… I hope it's okay that I came by…" She swallowed again.

"Of course! You know you're always welcome here, Hinata!" He threw his strong arm around her shoulders, and guided her into the sitting room, where she was startled to see another familiar mop of unruly brown hair, belonging to a shinobi seated at a low table littered with empty luncheon dishes. He sipped from his mug of tea and looked up at her calmly through his sunglasses.

"Sh-_Shino_-kun!" She gasped, horrified that their other teammate was also paying a visit. She had not counted on him being there; he'd know in an instant that she was nervous about something, since he was by far the smartest of the three of them. Now what was she going to do? If he figured out why she was there he'd tell Kiba, and then she'd _die_ of embarrassment.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-san," Shino nodded formally. She saw his eyes flick over to Kiba, who was already moving to return to his spot across from him.

"Konnichiwa…" She whispered distractedly, trying to decide where to go. She hadn't planned on being waylaid for a _Team Meeting_, but it would be rude to leave so soon…

"Have you eaten lunch?" Kiba asked, patting the spot next to him. "We would have saved you some if we'd known you were coming, ne?" He laughed, gesturing to the empty dishes, "Though you're probably glad we ate it all- you know how I cook!"

She moved to the spot he'd offered and knelt beside him, holding her knapsack protectively in her lap. "Well… actually, Kiba-kun… I… I…" She trailed off as Akamaru loped into the room, thumping his bulk down beside her and panting. She almost thought he was smiling at her. "I… well… that is…" Oh _what _was she going to do now?

Kiba had leaned back on his palms, his tanned torso a long line of masculine muscles. He was watching her, his brows creasing in confusion as she stammered. "Oi! What's the matter with you? Are you nervous or something?" He leaned towards her like he was going to sniff and find out, but Shino saved her.

"_Kiba_."

That was all he said, but the effect on Kiba was immediate. Hinata swallowed from the undercurrent of something she couldn't quite identify charging the air between them. It was like this a lot with them, especially lately, and after exchanging a long look Kiba's face broke out in his usual playful grin.

"Okay, okay, I won't pry, but still!" He laughed as he turned to nudge her knee with his, "You'd think she'd at least tell us what she wants for _lunch_."

Hinata flushed, and had to look away from both of them. She gripped her knapsack to help fight the urge to run from the room; this was not going the way she wanted at all. What would Naruto do?

Naruto would probably just blurt out everything, and have no shame:

"_Quit bothering me, can't you see I'm in a rush? I'm taking my boyfriend into the woods where no one will find us so we can have a sappy picnic and then I'm going to fuck him until he screams my name, okay? So thanks, guys, but I'm outta here!"_

Well… she could give it a try…

"I…" She cleared her throat, forcing her head to turn back to her teammates, but allowed her eyes to settle somewhere in the space between them instead of trying to meet either of their curious gazes.

"I brought… I'm here to take… to... for a _picnic_!" She said the last in a rush, then flushed scarlet, her eyes moving over to Kiba as he sat up quickly from surprise.

"_Hinata_…" He was gaping at her, "You _what_? But I thought you… and really you … Oh my God!" He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Hinata wanted to crawl inside herself, even though she could hear friendly affection along with the laughter. It must be genetic.

Hinata was grateful when Shino kicked him under the table, ending Kiba's fit with a rather choked "_Ow, ow, ow_!"

She glanced at Shino, and then immediately looked away when she saw that he was looking at her. He was much too intense for her nerves today. Kiba's laughing was winding down, and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, and his knee where Shino had kicked him with the other.

"Sorry," Kiba chuckled, "I won't tease you anymore." He leaned his elbows on the table, his chest still vibrating with suppressed mirth, but one more glance from Shino had him properly sobered.

"Since you're obviously here to see Nee-chan, she's out back with the puppies. And-" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "She hasn't eaten… _Yet_."

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment, and hastily rose from the table, clutching her knapsack and nearly tripping on Akamaru. "Er… thanks," she whispered, not able to look at either of them, only retreating back down the hall to put her sandals on. Her cheeks were burning, and she could hear the two of them talking as she fastened the buckles.

_--"You shouldn't tease her like that."_

_--"Hey! She could have come here to see us, you know- I didn't think she'd ever do something like surprise my sister with a picnic. And speaking of picnics, why don't WE ever go on them? I think you should take me on more picnics, Shino, especially since it's the perfect time of year…"_

Yes it was, Hinata agreed. She hugged her knees for a moment, trying to suppress the flush from Kiba's innuendo. With him being her teammate, and being generally incorrigible as a rule, she found it much easier on her sanity to avoid any topics that might bring attention to the fact that she was his sister's girlfriend. He just couldn't resist taunting her about it.

She sighed; it was also especially bad when Hana wasn't there to bully him back. She'd have to do something extra nice for Shino for at least trying to keep Kiba under control. Even with the lewd remarks, however, deep down she was grateful that Kiba approved of their relationship- she'd hate to know what he'd be like if he didn't.

Besides, it was his own fault that they'd met and gotten close in the first place. Being teammates with Kiba had naturally given her lots of opportunities to interact with, and ultimately fall for his sister Hana. Beautiful, talented, outgoing Hana… Hinata hid her face in her hands, though she was smiling into her palms.

How could one person make you so _eager_ and so _shy_ at the same time?

She stood up from the small step in the entryway, and slung her knapsack back over her shoulder. She let herself out the door, and went around back to the large open fields that rippled their long, sweet grasses in the wind. Not too far off, she could see the edge of the forest. She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes and making her way to the kennels, following the noises of the Inuzuka clan's canine counterparts.

She found Hana inside the fifth kennel, her lap full of rolling, yipping furballs, and a smile on her face that stopped Hinata's heart for a tight second. Hana was breathtaking no matter what she was doing, but she was especially lovely when enjoying her free time with the animals she loved best.

Hinata hadn't expected to literally surprise her girlfriend; she knew Hana had probably known that she was coming long before she'd arrived at this spot, from the network of spies lounging around the property, lolling their tongues in the early afternoon heat and gossiping about the comings and going of the two legged folk.

Still, it was always a surprise to Hinata each time her heart skipped a beat from something as simple as this particular woman smiling at her from underneath a sea of playful puppies.

"Hey _you_," Hana said, her eyes sparkling. "Come here." She crooked her finger, and Hinata smiled back, moving cautiously so she didn't step on any of the puppies. She set her knapsack where it wouldn't get attacked, and Hana herded the pups out of the way so that Hinata could sit beside her. Hana twisted at the waist to lean in and settle her arms around her.

"I was just missing you, _Hina_," she said, her voice a rich alto, "These puppies are just too cute for me to enjoy without you."

Hinata felt a thrill at the sentiment underneath the words, especially the pet name- it amused her that Hana liked to call her "chick." It was appropriate, in a lot of ways, and Hinata didn't mind at all.

She mimicked Hana's movements and slipped her arms around the older girl's body. Her fingertips smoothed over the softness of Hana's cotton tank that matched the color of the Inuzuka markings on her cheeks.

"I… wasn't sure you'd be home," Hinata admitted shyly, glancing away.

Hana chuckled, and then kissed her cheek, "Well here I am." Hinata smiled, and then closed her eyes as Hana brushed their lips together briefly, just the right amount of pressure to underline her earlier statement.

Hinata felt it was _too_ brief, but had to admit it would be ridiculous for them to go further with fourteen or more rambunctious puppies scrambling all over. She'd almost forgive that they were in a kennel; Hana had a way of making her forget those kinds of details anyway. Subconsciously, Hinata pressed a little closer to her.

Hana grinned, sliding a hand up the back of her coat to stroke soft fingers across her neck, and then she helped a particularly fuzzy puppy wriggle into Hinata's lap over her thigh. Hinata gave a small, soft giggle, scratching the tiny dog's head and relishing the parallel touches at the back of her neck- not insistent, but lazy and fond. She looked up, meeting her girlfriend's dark eyes.

"Hana…" She hesitated for a moment, and Hana merely smiled a little wider, content to wait until the right words were found. Hinata felt a surge of emotion for the other woman, always so patient and confident while she almost always felt unsure. Hana watched her expectantly.

She tried again, "Are… are you… _hungry_?"

Hinata blinked from the sudden burst of laughter, clutching onto Hana's arm as she laughed in the sudden and loud way that immediately marked her as an Inuzuka. Hana's tattoos shifted into a more abstract curve when she laughed, and Hinata adored both the sight and sound of it- so full of feeling and uninhibited expression, even if it usually caught her off guard. It was totally un-Hyuuga.

She would gladly say things to make Hana laugh more often if she had any idea how she did it in the first place. Just all of a sudden, Hana would be laughing, and to Hinata it was almost as nice as it was to kiss her.

"Saa, I haven't eaten yet," Hana admitted after she'd calmed herself down, and Hinata blushed at hearing the words a second time. "Want me to fix us my specialty?" She offered, smirking with pride.

She was an excellent chef, and Hinata felt bad for shaking her head. Hana's expression fell and Hinata quickly reached out and touched her bare arm, stroking her fingers over the red tattoo on her bicep. It was like a strange upside-down fermata, and Hinata pressed her fingertip into the dot as she tried to explain.

"I…er…" She glanced over at her knapsack, gesturing to it and trying to get out the words that were jumbling all at once in her mind—

_I love you so much it hurts and you're always so patient with me so I came here to take you into the woods because I know how you like the outdoors and since it's such a beautiful day I thought maybe first you might want to join me for a-_

"…picnic." Hinata blushed, looking away. Well, she got something out, at least.

"_Hina_…" the veterinarian squeezed her shoulder gently. Hinata turned her head to see her response, and for the second time was taken off guard at her girlfriend's striking beauty.

"I would _love_ that," Hana murmured, and Hinata allowed herself to be pulled closer.

This time the kiss wasn't so brief; Hana's lips were wonderfully soft although her kisses were deliberate, consuming. Hinata was a little sorry when the older girl moved her lips across her cheek and up to her temple instead, cradling her head with her hand as she let her kiss linger. Hana's long fingers tucked into her dark hair, and Hinata felt amazingly loved. It was sweet, how Hana expressed herself like this, and Hinata wanted to tell her so.

"I…" Hinata turned her upper body and grabbed Hana in a tight hug, alarmed when she heard a sharp squeal from between them. She pulled back immediately, and saw that the fuzzy puppy halfway still in her lap was shaking his floppy ears indignantly. She would have been horrified, but Hana was laughing again and clearing the puppies away.

"Daijobu," she chuckled, her voice more amused than concerned. She started to get up, her ponytail swishing across her shoulder as she stood. Hinata was flushing, but she followed suit, ready to leave before she accidentally hurt one of the puppies for real. In the woods, alone, they wouldn't have to worry about anything like that… although _that_ too made her extremely nervous.

"Now," Hana smirked at her, reaching to the front of her tanktop and unhooking her red tinted sunglasses that had been resting between her breasts. As she put them on, her stomach growled, and she chuckled, "Lunch sounds really good. Thanks for thinking of it, Hina."

She wrapped her arms around Hinata in a hug that had both their bodies pressed together, and Hinata welcomed the contact. Hana was taller and longer-limbed, but not so tall that height was an issue. Just the right amount of tall, so that Hinata's breasts could nestle underneath hers when they hugged like this. She spread her hands flat against Hana's shoulder blades, holding her as close as their chests allowed.

"Iie," Hinata spoke softly against her girlfriend's collarbone, "I'm… I'm glad you have today off, so that… so we can have… _lunch_."

Hana gave her a little squeeze as she laughed, and then led the way out of the kennel. Hinata picked up her knapsack, and took Hana's outstretched hand, flinching when the older girl called out towards the house, her free hand cupped like a megaphone.

"Oi! Kiba! Your turn to watch over the dogs!" Hinata was amazed at the volume one single woman could achieve.

Her teammate responded with his own shouts, "You're still _here_? Jeez, what were you doing all this time with the puppies looking on?" Hinata instinctively moved slightly behind Hana when she saw Kiba come out on the back porch, shirtless and smirking lewdly at them.

Hana took it all in stride, "Maaa, next time just say something if you really want to watch so badly…"

She gestured elegantly, and Hinata had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at Kiba's stunned look of total disgust. She didn't take it personally; she only wished she could tease him back the way Hana could- picturing your siblings having sex wasn't something appealing to most people, especially if their sexual preference was different.

Hana laughed loudly at her brother's discomfort, amused that he hadn't yet jumped back with a retort. She tugged on Hinata's hand, leading them out towards the woods, and taking the opportunity to shout one last remark, "Just don't have so much fun while we're gone that you're too sore to do your chores!"

Hinata giggled quietly as they jogged across the field, putting some distance between them and the speechless, but sputtering, Kiba.

Hinata was glad she had a sister.

* * *

... 

"Ahhhhh," Hana sighed, stretching out on her back and folding her arms under her neck.

Hinata sat close by with her legs tucked to the side, putting the thermos of tea and the take-away bento boxes back into her knapsack as she gazed down at her girlfriend. Hana looked so content- her face peaceful, her lips curving in a slight smile, the sun pulling out the red tints in her long brown hair.

The way her sunglasses perched on her nose, the way her bare toes pointed to the sky, the way she was so confident about herself… Hinata could look at her _forever_.

"That really hit the spot, Hina." The vet didn't open her eyes, simply moved her arm until she reached Hinata's back, and then stroked her with lazy sideways movements. Hinata's heart fluttered to see Hana's lips split in a big grin, "And I _love_ the location; it's so nice to be outside in the sun."

Hinata blushed, her eyes trailing from the hollow of Hana's throat down to her gorgeous breasts and slim figure, swallowing against the nervousness at going forward to the next part of the plan. Her eyes continued to move down her lover's body to the junction of her thighs, and then over the long lines of her tanned, mostly bare legs.

She swallowed again, this time to control her desire. Her body tensed with the conflicting urges to both touch her lover and keep from touching her- she was much too nervous to do this properly.

Hana cracked open an eye, her palm stilling on it's path across her back, "Hina? You okay?"

Hinata nodded, smiling shyly and fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "Er… yes. I'm fine." Hana smiled, though her brows were creased ever-so-slightly. But she resumed her lazy caresses.

"I… I just… want you to be happy…" Hinata managed to add, and Hana's smile shifted into a teasing smirk.

"Do I look _unhappy_?" She raised her eyebrows to indicate the absurdity of the idea, and Hinata smiled, shaking her head.

"Saa," Hana shifted a bit on the blanket, closing her eyes and relaxing. "Let's enjoy this time while we have it, ne?"

"Hai," Hinata agreed, but stayed right where she was. She forced herself to relax into the calming motion of Hana's fingers on her back, and took a deep breath. She could do this! It wasn't like she hadn't ever touched this woman before- she had, lots of times. She knew what Hana liked and she loved to do all of it, as often as possible.

Only… usually it was after Hana had started things and she was so crazed with Lust that she didn't have to _think_ about what she was doing… just reacting naturally, instinctively. Hana was certainly not shy about pleasing _her_.

Well so what if she was shy? This was supposed to be about _Hana_, not her. If she just kept thinking about Hana… then maybe…

Before she did anything else, she focused her chakra and activated her Byakugan. She scanned a fairly large radius around them, and found it to be completely empty of anything that breathed other than small, forest creatures. She supposed _those_ were creatures she could live with as an audience.

A bit more relieved, Hinata reached forward to her girlfriend's stomach before she could change her mind, and slipped her timid fingers underneath the edge of the tanktop, softly grazing the smooth skin above the waistband of her shorts. Hana's eyes opened instantly, but she didn't object- only smiled, patiently waiting to see what Hinata would do.

Hinata swallowed, too nervous to keep looking into Hana's eyes, watching instead as her hand flattened against her girlfriend's tummy and started to move upwards. Hana lay perfectly calm, and Hinata finally had to look at her face to see if there was any objection to either her hand, or the fact that her hand was slowly shifting up her shirt and exposing her skin to the warm rays of the sun.

Hana smiled appreciatively, her voice soft and throaty, and her eyes closing once more as she settled back comfortably, more than happy to be petted. "_Mmmm_… that feels nice, Hina."

Hinata bit her lip, moving the fabric up even more until it was bunched underneath her girlfriend's chest. She played her fingers along the smooth skin of her torso, and then reached to stroke the small valley between Hana's breasts. Hana grinned outright then, giving a chuckle that meant she was enjoying trying to guess how far Hinata's curious boldness would go.

Hinata pressed her lips together, determined to take this all the way. She watched her hand emerge thorough the neck of the tank, and then slid it back underneath the fabric, this time stroking her palm over the mound of Hana's left breast. She was usually a little scandalized by Hana preferring to go braless at home, but today she was grateful that she would have easier access. The Inuzuka must have naked tendencies in their genes.

Hana squirmed a bit as Hinata teased circles around her already tight nipple, her eyes opening halfway to watch. Hinata could see that her right nipple had also tightened, even though she hadn't touched it yet. It poked up into the light cotton fabric, and Hinata shifted her body beside Hana's, and leaned so that she could suck gently on it through the shirt. It was erotic to make a dark spot on the fabric with her mouth.

Hana gasped, arching her back, and Hinata teased her with fingers and mouth until the older girl had twisted her hand into her dark hair and panted with arousal.

"Hi…_Hina_…" her voice was breathy as well as surprised. "You…?"

Hinata paused and looked up at her girlfriend, feeling Hana stroking her fingers against her scalp and shivering from the tingles. There had been a question in the tone of her voice, and Hinata felt nervous something was wrong.

"What do you…" Hana hesitated, which almost never happened, and Hinata had a moment of alarm. Then she continued, "Do you want to go back? We can go to my part of the house, if you want to keep going…" She let the offer hang in the air.

Hinata shook her head; she didn't want to leave. Hana loved to be outside, and so here- _very_ deep in the woods, in a secluded little glen- is where they would stay. She saw that Hana, however, looked very confused, and was starting to try and sit up. Was she going to leave?

Hinata panicked and moved to straddle her hips, trying to keep her there long enough to make her intentions clear. "I… I _want_ to stay. I want to stay _here_."

She'd said it!

Hana smiled then, a big and glorious smile, her intelligent eyes catching the import of the statement. She settled back, tucking her hands once more beneath her head, "I'm _so_ glad to hear it."

Hinata felt like she must be beaming, such was the tingling warmth she felt all over at finally answering the question that Hana had been asking her again and again. She leaned down and kissed her lover's mouth, the surge of emotion emboldening her to nibble and slide her tongue past those lips she never got tired of kissing.

Hana _Mmmmm-ed_ and kissed her back, responding to Hinata's urgent passion by hastily removing her sunglasses and then wrapping her arms behind her to fit their bodies tight together. Soon Hinata felt Hana's tongue make its way into her own mouth, and she sucked on it hungrily. Hana groaned and rocked them to the side, coming up on her elbow and kissing her with satisfying thoroughness.

Hinata slid her arms around Hana's neck, feeling the kisses travel down from her mouth to her throat and neck, grazing her skin with teeth and sending goose-bumps across her chest. Somewhere under the fuzziness of passion Hinata was aware that she was now on her back, but until she felt Hana tugging down the zipper of her coat, she hadn't realized that they'd reverted to their usual pattern of foreplay, with Hana in the lead.

Hinata's pale eyes shot open, and she quickly placed her hand overtop Hana's to keep from being undressed any further. She didn't want to be first this time; she wanted _Hana_ to be first.

And she'd somehow forgotten until this moment about the unusual undergarments she had on, as well. She didn't quite want to think about that yet.

"Is this okay?" Hana asked, not angry that she'd been stopped, merely puzzled at the mixed signals.

"I…" Hinata gulped, looking into those gorgeous, dark brown eyes. Hana's ponytail was pooled at the left side of her face; it was like silk where it touched her cheek. She forced her eyes to stay connected with Hana's, "I want… to please you. …_First_."

Hana's eyes widened at this, and Hinata held her breath, not sure of what her reaction would be. But when Hana's lips gently pressed against hers, she knew it would be okay. Whatever she did, it would be okay, because Hana accepted whatever she had to give.

Gracefully, and without demand, Hana shifted them back to their previous positions, submitting to whatever activities Hinata wanted to pursue. Hinata melted against her, kissing her slowly and sweetly, thanking her for always understanding.

This wasn't just something she wanted to do- this was something she _needed_ to do. For herself, and for Hana, to prove that she was a full partner in their relationship.

Her confidence boosted, she moved her lips to Hana's neck, kissing and nibbling the way she knew she liked it, and was pleased to hear Hana sigh with pleasure from it. She took her time, moving downward, licking her collarbone, shifting the tanktop so she could kiss her on the shoulder. Hana stroked her encouragingly at her back.

Hinata scooted down so she could push the tanktop over Hana's firm breasts, and Hana helped out by tugging it off over her head. She grinned uninhibitedly, tossing the shirt to the side, and Hinata flushed, both of them giggling a bit before she went back to her systematic exploration of her lover's body.

She drew one dark nipple into her mouth, sucking and circling her tongue while Hana hissed in her breath. Knowing this was a happy noise, Hinata moved to the other side, giving the same treatment there, and then switching again. She kept this up, sometimes using her hand and teasing both nipples at once, which made Hana groan out loud, and press her knees together, shifting her thighs as she got more and more aroused.

"_Hina_…" Her lover's voice was vibrating with her desire, and it made Hinata's stomach drop with need to hear the unspoken plea in it. Hinata shifted her body back to the side, suckling Hana's hard nipple and sneaking her hand down to the button of her shorts. She undid it with ease, even with one hand, and reached inside. At the junction of her thighs she found slickness, and Hana cried out when she brushed across her most sensitive spot.

That was when Hinata nearly balked- Hana's cry made it all suddenly so real to her, and for a second she froze. But those hips arched against her hand, and Hinata automatically stroked her right where she wanted it. This time, Hana's cries of yearning only made her more determined, and she focused on keeping Hana's arousal growing.

Hana was squirming in earnest underneath her skilled tongue and fingers. She had shut her eyes tight, twisting her hands in the picnic blanket as she was worked closer and closer to a peak. Her shifting legs were starting to interfere with Hinata's rhythmic stroking, so she took pity on her lover and removed her hand entirely.

Hana's eyes opened then, perhaps a little concerned that Hinata was too hesitant to keep going, but Hinata smiled at her, and shifted even further down her body. Hinata reached both hands under Hana's hips and pulled on the shorts. Hana chuckled in a very anticipatory way, and lifted her hips to help get rid of her clothing faster.

Hinata wasn't at all surprised that she wasn't wearing panties; Hana wouldn't bother with them unless she was working in her Veterinary Clinic. It amused her that they were so different in this aspect.

If Hinata thought Hana was gorgeous to begin with, it was nothing compared to seeing her nude. She truly thought this woman had to be a goddess- perfect breasts with nipples that were several shades darker than her own, long graceful limbs that were muscular while still feminine, a narrow waist and curving hips, and a bottom that you just wanted to _pinch_- it was that sexy.

Hana was watching her with affectionate amusement as she looked her over. Hinata met her eyes, so deeply brown and full of emotion and lust, it made her breath hitch in her throat. God, she couldn't believe she was actually this woman's girlfriend- it seemed completely unreal.

Hinata gently ran her fingers up Hana's shin, marveling at the softness while she knew there were also powerful muscles there as well. It was such a mystery; Hinata loved how she and Hana were both so strong, in their own ninja style, and yet they were also so amazingly soft and lovely to cuddle with at the same time. There was definitely nothing hard about loving this woman.

Gently, Hinata moved Hana's legs a little further apart. Hana's lustful smile became a wide grin, and she cooperated so that Hinata could adjust her exactly how she wanted, her knees bent, completely unconcerned at being totally nude and spread out. Hinata settled herself between those gorgeous thighs, tracing the highly tender skin right where the hip and thigh met, and Hana bucked underneath her, chuckling at her own automatic response.

Hinata felt intensely proud of herself for knowing her lover so well, and it made it simple for her to lean forward and flick her tongue across her swollen clit. Hana arched her back as she cried out, and Hinata felt like she might burst from the excitement of actually doing something she never ever thought she'd have the courage to do.

The sun warm on her back, Hinata stroked Hana's thighs while she licked and nibbled her lover's most sensitive places, emboldened by the vast array of pleasure noises that Hana was making, along with the shudders that trembled all down her limbs from being brought closer and closer to climax. Hinata lost herself in the act of pleasing her girlfriend, her senses all focused on reading Hana's responses and driving her wild.

When she knew Hana was getting very close to the edge, Hinata reached two fingers inside her and stroked her in tandem from both outside and in. It wasn't something she personally wanted every time, but Hana was very responsive to it, and it didn't bother Hinata a bit if it made her girlfriend happy.

Hana could come just from these two fingers, but Hinata loved the taste of her too much to give it up more than occasionally. Maybe Naruto felt the same way, if what she'd witnessed earlier was any indication of their regular sex life.

Pleasuring Hana this way was like drinking from a still, mountain lake, without any of the chill. She was everything natural and good, her musk somehow earthy and airy at once, with the fire of her passionate personality and the moisture of her arousal making her a completely elemental creature. There was so much life in her, so much that was connected to living things; Hinata could go dizzy from the information her Byakugan could reveal.

Hana's orgasm was fierce, as sudden and thrilling as an earthquake. She convulsed, making a series of moans and cries as her body jerked from each pulse of orgasmic pleasure. Hinata didn't let up, simply rode her lover's waves as she began to quiet down, breathing hard in the aftermath.

She didn't say anything, well _couldn't _yet, but on the inside her heart was bursting with joy. The fact that she and Hana were here, in the woods, in the middle of the day, with Hana naked and squirming from pleasure that Hinata initiated- it was all a tremendous victory for Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aaaaah… _Kami-sama_…" Hana panted, smiling as her limbs slowly went limp. Hinata smiled between her thighs, but didn't stop her attentions. Neither of them usually stopped with just _one_.

Suddenly Hana had sat up, reaching down to grab underneath her arms, and in one motion- probably powered with chakra, she thought darkly- pulled Hinata from between her legs to lay flat across the front of her body. Hinata blinked for a second, and then Hana was kissing her, like she was the sole source of water in a fantastically large desert.

"Mmffnf…" Hinata murmured into the kiss, clutching on for dear life as Hana showed her complete appreciation. Hinata was rolled over like before, and then she was gasping for air as Hana showered her with tiny kisses all over her face, chuckling as she did it.

"Oh-" _Kiss_, "Hina…" _Kiss, kiss, kiss_.

Hinata laughed, adoring how silly Hana could be sometimes. It was very like the puppies they'd been playing with earlier, and she firmly did _not_ allow her mind to picture Hana wagging a tail, despite how it fit her current frisky behavior.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now," Hana murmured against her lips before kissing her nearly breathless. Hinata's heart swelled; she'd never been happier than this, she was sure.

"You," _Kiss, kiss_, "Are so..." _Kiss, kiss, kissy-kiss_, "_Amazing_."

Then another kiss that made Hinata's whole body go liquid, and it was all she could do to wrap her arms around Hana's body and pray she didn't faint. Afterward, Hana just stroked her bangs off her face, and nuzzled her cheek against her.

"I love you for how you always challenge yourself, Hina." She said. Hinata looked up into her eyes, and her girlfriend continued, "I know it's not so easy for you to be out here, without the shelter of walls, and then to also do something so… _intimate_!"

Hinata flushed just from hearing that one word, but it was the realization of all she really had done that made her squirm. Hana smiled at her, and reached again to the zipper of her coat, sliding it down slowly. "May I please return the favor? Hina?"

Her eyes widened, and again she stopped the hand at her zipper. "Er…wait… _wait_!" She began, "I… I, um… Ano…"

Oh gosh! Now what was she going to do? She'd prepared herself for some clothing to come off, of course, but… those shorts would have to come all the way off for _that_. She wasn't sure she could handle it…

Hana was watching her bemusedly, not moving at all and giving her a chance to collect her thoughts. Hinata swallowed, trying to explain that it was just too much to get completely naked, outside, where anyone could stumble upon them…

Wait. Could that really happen?

She closed her eyes and focused her chakra, opening them and scanning the area with Byakugan for signs of humans nearby. She used a little more chakra, and extended the range another hundred yards, and still found nothing. She took a deep breath, squeezing Hana's hand.

"I don't want… to be _completely_ naked. But…" She reached to touch Hana's tattooed cheek, stroking her softly. "I do want _you_. Inuzuka Hana." She smiled, glad she said it without stammering.

Hana's grin was huge, right before she kissed her. Hinata kissed back, but broke it off when she felt the zipper being pulled again. "Uh… Hana…"

"Daijobu, Hina. You don't have to be totally naked," Hana chuckled, bending to lick her ear.

"It's not just that," Hinata paused, touching her hand, "I just… well… it's… I'm wearing…" God, this was more embarrassing that she imagined. She wouldn't be naked, true, but still! What if Hana burst out laughing? What if it didn't look attractive at all?

"What are you wearing?" Hana continued nibbling her earlobe, chuckling at her resistance.

"Well…" Hinata hedged. How should she say it? "Just… just don't _laugh_."

Hana laughed, moving to look at her expression, "And why would I laugh?"

"Well…" Hinata flushed. She removed her hand, and Hana arched an eyebrow. Then she finished unzipping the coat.

"Tch, a shirt?" Hana brushed their noses together, "What's so funny about your shirt?"

Hinata flushed redder, "It's not the _shirt_…"

Hana arched both brows, and then lifted the shirt and peered underneath it. "OH!"

Then, "You _didn't_…" Her jaw dropped in happy shock, and then she was pulling on her arm and trying to get the bulky coat off.

"You _did_! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Hana squealed, grabbing at her clothing and making Hinata very alarmed.

"_Hana_!" She tried to protest, and something in her voice must have been panicked enough for Hana to quiet down a little.

"Well I have been waiting _months_ to see this on you," she winked, smoothing Hinata's hair gently. "Can I see it? Please?"

Hinata took a deep breath, and nodded. Hana kissed her forehead, kneeling next to her on the- now rather askew- picnic blanket, and gently lifted the hem of her shirt. Hinata raised her arms and Hana pulled it over her head. Her lover then sat back on her heels and covered her mouth, and her brown eyes were very, very wide. Hinata folded her arms across her body, trying to hide, but Hana's face shifted enough to show that she was actually smiling behind her hand.

She removed it enough to speak, "I just… _Hina_… you… I mean… golly…" Then she erupted in the bawdy laughter that was so much a part of her and her family. Hinata jumped, but couldn't help but smile, even though she didn't know what was so funny.

"Saa, is that enough proof of how absolutely stunning you are?" Hana leaned in and pulled her close, still completely unaware that she herself was totally naked. Hinata felt instantly more comfortable in her embrace, and found herself chuckling at her girlfriend's next admission. "I just stuttered like a _virgin_, Hina, did you notice?"

Hinata shook her head against Hana's neck, holding her tight and grinning shyly. Hana kissed her head, "Alright, my Hina. Lie back."

Hinata allowed herself to be shifted back onto the blanket, and Hana kissed her slowly, probably to distract her from her hand at the button of her pants. She concentrated on Hana instead of her nervousness at being outside, and even helped Hana remove her pants entirely. Hana pulled back then, and turned, moving her lusty eyes up and down her body and grinning.

"We are definitely going back to my rooms after this, Hina." Hinata felt a thrill to the core of her at the utter confidence of these words, shivering from the anticipation as Hana lay next to her and snuggled close.

She hooked her leg over Hinata's closest thigh, as if to stabilize her for what was coming next. But Hinata didn't have time to imagine what that was, because Hana was touching her; every inch of her creamy skin that wasn't under the leather items was soon ignited by the careful and knowing caresses. Goose bumps blossomed all over her body, and Hinata tried to turn towards Hana, seeking more privacy.

Hana chuckled, just touching her skin, brushing the backs of her fingers over the bulging mounds of her breasts, tracing the lines where the leather met her flesh. Hinata sighed, amazed that something so simple could be so arousing.

Hana snaked her right arm underneath her shoulders, "Lean up a second, Hina." Hinata obeyed, but then stiffened when she felt Hana's fingers reaching for the clasp of the bra.

"Um…" Hinata started to protest, but Hana chuckled softly.

"It's okay, it's not coming off," she reassured her, but Hinata didn't feel any less worried when the clasp snapped undone, and the leather shifted on her chest, much less snug than before.

"But…" Hinata wanted to protest again, but didn't want to imply that she didn't trust Hana. She did trust her… she just didn't like to be naked. Unless it was inside, in a bed with Hana, and underneath several very thick blankets. Then she was totally fine.

"Shhh," Hana giggled, "Aren't we skittish all of a sudden?" Hana kissed her again, and Hinata tried to relax. Hana took her time, kissing all her worries away, and Hinata was a little surprised that it still worked, even after all this time. The older girl shifted their positions again, moving her more to the side so that they could almost-spoon.

"Now," Hana said, reaching to her ponytail and yanking off the tie. "I think this will help a lot."

With that, she tossed her head, swinging her hair over them in a curtain of chestnut brown. Hinata felt it slide across her skin and she had the feeling she was inside a very strange kind of nest. It was appropriate considering Hana's pet name for her. She smiled, and snuggled back into the warm, naked body of her girlfriend. "Mmmmm," She nodded with approval.

Hana kissed her neck, and then shifted so that Hinata could rest her head on her arm, bending her elbow and having a perfect reach to Hinata's cleavage. Her other hand, not surprisingly, worked its way to the front of the leather shorts. Hinata sighed, full of admiration at Hana's problem solving skills. Yes, they were outside. Yes, Hana was naked, and she was nearly naked herself. But she felt safe when held like this, especially with the silken strands of Hana's beautiful hair acting like a surreal blanket. _This_ would be alright.

Hinata turned her head and found she actually could reach Hana's lips, and so she kissed the older girl, jerking slightly when Hana's questing fingertips found her hard nipple underneath the leather bra. She moaned, inhaling deeply so her breasts moved closer to the touch. She had to tear her mouth away from the kiss when Hana's other hand slipped into the tight shorts, beginning to tease her slowly and deliberately.

Hinata gave herself over to the sensations, giving Hana free reign and finding herself being driven completely mad by it. Hana kissed her neck sweetly all the while, chuckling soft, hot breaths over her skin whenever she jerked from an especially pleasant combination. Hinata writhed against the older girl, clutching onto the arm she could reach when her orgasm overtook her. She panted and made soft almost-whining noises, and then Hana would start it all again.

No, Hana didn't stop at _one_.

After the fourth climax, Hinata had to beg her to stop, her whole body stiff from the constant tension and spasms. She knew her muscles would be sore tomorrow, and her nipples were now so sensitive that if she'd been wearing a more normal bra, she'd be concerned that the shifting of her jacket would make her shudder from the intensity all the way back to her home.

Hana complied, shifting her arms and simply holding Hinata close, still beneath the curtain of hair. Hinata turned around, very slowly and carefully as she had so little energy at the moment, so that she could look into Hana's face. Hana traced lazy circles across her back, and Hinata combed her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, smiling.

Hana settled so they could curl up together more comfortably, and Hinata was very tempted to take a nap, now that she felt safe and protected, warmed by the sun, her body languid from sexual satisfaction.

"Can I ask you a question, Hina?" Hana asked softly after a while.

"Mmmm?" Hinata felt too lazy to say any real words.

"Well…" she hesitated again, and Hinata's eyes snapped open. It wasn't like her to hesitate. She turned her head and looked into her girlfriend's tattooed face expectantly.

Hana grinned, slightly embarrassed, "Well I was just wondering, I mean… What made you decide to surprise me with a picnic, and then surprise me by taking initiative after all this time? I knew you would, when you were ready to… but I'm curious. Why now?" She stroked Hinata's hair, and kissed her forehead, always ready to be patient while Hinata processed her own thoughts and feelings.

Hinata flushed; more from the nature of the answer than the fact that she had an answer immediately. She couldn't help but squirm a little, her cheeks pink, though she smiled with fond affection for her blonde inspiration.

"It was… well… It was _Naruto_!" She said this last part in a rush, and Hana looked at her for a silent, shocked moment, and then burst out laughing in that brassy way that made Hinata flinch even as she was thrilled by it.

"_Naruto_? Do I really want to know what he has to do with this?" Hana was still laughing, and Hinata grew even redder. She did her best to tell the story, since she knew Hana already knew who Naruto's boyfriend was.

"I…" She swallowed, "I was training… and then Naruto and Sasuke came bursting in, so I hid…" She paused, and Hana grinned at her, eager for the details.

"Well… I didn't mean to see them, but… well Naruto, he… well Sasuke was pushed back against a tree… and then Naruto started to… and Sasuke was… well… so I ran away when they _definitely_ wouldn't notice because they were…" She just couldn't say any more.

Hana laughed, her whole body shaking, "So you saw Naruto and Sasuke fooling around, and decided bring me out here for a picnic?"

Hinata nodded, still blushing hotly, and Hana hugged her tightly, shaking both of them with her mirth. Eventually it passed, and after giving her an affectionate squeeze, Hana relaxed and turned her smiling face up to the afternoon sun.

"Well, I definitely think we should have picnics more often," Hana suggested after a few minutes.

Hinata froze, not able to imagine doing all of this again anytime soon- and then she relaxed as well. For Hana, she _would_ do this much more often. Just… maybe not until next month.

"Hai," she agreed, then snuggled closer, resisting the urge to use her Byakugan again to check for perverts. She didn't want to spoil the mood, now that she was utterly content.

* * *

... 

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted in his normal voice, digging into his Ramen and ignoring his boyfriend, who was rolling his eyes in mock-disapproval.

Naruto grinned, slurping his noodles loudly to further annoy his dark haired teammate- he so loved to push Sasuke's buttons! Sasuke ate his noodles neatly, like he always did, so rigidly proper and perfectly sexy and right now thoroughly ignoring him back, and Naruto could hardly keep still from the urge to pounce on him.

He watched him intently instead, letting his blue eyes feed on the irresistible sight of Sasuke's sweat-dampened hair clinging to the back of his neck, and the line of his throat as he swallowed. Before Naruto knew it, his bowl was empty, and he raised his hand to order seconds.

Their morning taijutsu sparring had been thrilling and exhausting as usual, and at this point Naruto was just about as horny as he was hungry. But the odds of getting Uchiha Sasuke to have sex in a place where they could get caught _two days in a row_ was a bet even Tsunade-no-Baa-chan wouldn't take, and so they'd come to Ichiraku's for lunch at the normal time before meeting their other teammates.

Then again… Kakashi would be late to meet them anyways, and there _was_ a convenient storage shed on the way that nobody had used in years…

"What are you looking at, Dobe?" Sasuke was looking back at him, one elegant brow arched in challenge, and Naruto grinned even broader, chuckling at the images that had flashed through his mind. He was about to retort, when Sasuke's eyes shifted to the curtained doorway, and Naruto felt that someone fairly powerful had entered. He swiveled in his seat to check out who it was.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun! I was told you might be here!" A woman only a few years older than him barked out this greeting as she came closer, glancing at Sasuke but focusing more on him. She was tall and very attractive, pushing her red sunglasses up into her hair, and grinning at him wolfishly. Naruto took in her red cheek tattoos, and suddenly he realized who she was, or rather, which clan she belonged to.

"Ahhhh!" He burst out, pointing, "Kiba-no-Nee-chan?" What the heck? He'd only spoken to her a few times, and he couldn't remember her name, but what was she doing here? Was she looking for him?

"Aa," She grinned, "I was hoping you'd remember me; I'm Kiba's sister, Hana." She was now standing beside him with her hands on her hips, and he watched as she turned her brassy voice to the proprietor.

"Oi, Teuchi-san!" Naruto exchanged a glance with Sasuke, shrugging to indicate he had no idea what this was about.

Teuchi turned from his cooking and flashed her a smile, "Why Inuzuka-san! What can I get for you?" Hana laughed loudly, making Sasuke jump a bit in his seat. Naruto felt her thump him affectionately on his shoulder before she answered.

"Nothing today, thanks, but-…" She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small wad of bills, tossing it on the counter to the Chef. "Their Ramen's on me- anything they want, and all they can eat!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he couldn't help but gape like a fish- this was so bizarre! Sasuke had completely stopped eating and was now eyeing Hana with suspicion. Finally he was able to speak, making big gestures of protest, "W-wait! Er…_What_? I mean, thanks! But… _WHY_?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was so confused!

Hana threw back her head and laughed, her long ponytail swishing behind her. Then she leaned over and slid her arm around his shoulders. "Let's just say I owed you one for yesterday." She gave him a squeeze, and then started to leave.

She turned back at the curtains, and settled her shades back down on her nose, looking over them and flashing all her teeth in a bawdy smile. "And I hope you two keep up all your hard _training_… it might inspire more shinobi than just my girlfriend. Ja!"

With that she was gone, and Naruto stared at the swinging curtain, trying to make sense of her parting comment. Training? When… yesterday? Someone had seen their training…

Oh _fuck_!

Just as he realized what she'd meant, Naruto became aware of the thick, intense, powerful and all-too-familiar feeling wave of murderous intent being directed his way. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and with great apprehension he slowly turned on the stool to face his rival-cum-lover. Sasuke's eyes were hidden by his bangs, but his mouth was tight, and Naruto could almost swear the air around him had darkened.

Naruto laughed nervously, hoping a change of subject might deter Sasuke's wrath, "Maaa, that sure was nice of her… ne?" He chuckled, trying to seem innocent, and picking up his chopsticks to finish his Ramen like they hadn't just been informed that their _outdoor_ _activities_ yesterday had been observed.

Before he could take a bite, he heard a sharp crack, and saw the broken halves of Sasuke's chopsticks fall from his clenched fist. His voice was that eerie baritone that meant Naruto was in big, _big_ trouble.

"You have three seconds to start running before I kill you."

Naruto sat bolt upright, "But- my _Ramen_…!"

He'd scrambled to his feet and was flying out of Ichiraku's mere milliseconds before Sasuke's lunging fist would have broken his jaw. He could hear his teammate roaring behind him as he weaved a path overtop the village, and Naruto couldn't help himself- he started grinning as the adrenaline kicked in.

So it probably meant that they wouldn't be doing _that_ again any time soon… but it still left them a lot of options. Naruto drew a kunai to deflect the raining shuriken, and chuckled at the possibilities left open. He drew the angry Uchiha towards his own house, where they could fight until the anger turned into lust, as it so often did with them.

Deep in the Uchiha district they'd neither be observed, nor disturbed, and Naruto felt his groin twitch with anticipation- Sasuke still had no idea how _hot_ he was when he was enraged.

Naruto was so intent on the chase that he didn't recognize the pale eyed girl when he passed by her. If he had, he'd have also seen her blush, and heard her warm whisper-

"_Arigatou… Naruto-kun_!"


End file.
